


患得患失

by Asahana



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahana/pseuds/Asahana
Summary: 令我动容的瞬间有很多，他看着镜头像在看我，他在瓢泼大雨中呼喊的时候歌词正好唱到火。





	患得患失

我无能为力。我不能把一架木梯子变成一条小溪。男孩走回了家。这件事也曾发生在我身上。我记得在佛蒙特州，我曾把一个老妇人看成一条有鳟鱼的小溪，最后只能求她原谅我。  
“抱歉，”我说，“我还以为你是一条有鳟鱼的小溪。”  
“我不是。”她说。  
——《在美国钓鲟鱼》

 

我和吴磊第一次见面还是在那次晚会的时候，我们两个挨着坐，他旁边就是刘昊然。

当时台上的人气氛熟络地采访着未来的影帝或者垃圾，光打得特别巧妙：台上人挂一层柔光，台下人看身边人却梦幻模糊。周围没有摄像机的同时我也坚持弯着嘴角，保证自己看着吴磊说话时候的学长形象足够完美。

吴磊似乎对我们学校的八卦很了解。他讲得正激动，向我微微侧过身子，鼻梁上光影陆离。我看着他，为他卖力气的讲述点头，心思却不在内容上面。这个Omega正在飞速长大，他的身体逐渐抽出了曲线，亭亭地坐在这普通的椅子上也像是在王位中运筹。

可能是我盯着他看还迟迟不回答他，他伸手碰了碰我西服袖子。我整整衣领，含糊地给出一个确定的词汇，他就继续讲下去，幸福的人永远宽容。我伴着他说话的声音慢慢地仰起头，回忆那个我并不特别熟悉的小校园。虽然小，但里面充斥的前卫建筑让第一次去的我心里想，好窒息。

好窒息。

我在他停下来的间隙问他和刘昊然近来关系如何，他的眼睛一下子就被点亮了，黑漆漆的，里面烧着爱情，而刘昊然刚好回头看向他。我揉了揉吴磊的头看舞蹈表演了，没注意刘昊然搂过吴磊的腰，没注意吴磊的气声变得甜蜜，也没注意Alpha牵起Omega的手的动作。周围人身上各式昂贵香水的气味严丝合缝地装饰了会场那磅礴的金色主旋律，但配乐却仿佛春日苏生初始般活跃得格格不入。

结束之后人们顺着来时指引方向的红毯稀落散场，我跟着情侣们，四处张望，然后和张一山对上了目光。说实话，我结结实实地松了一口气，朝他小跑过去，都没来得及和旁边的吴磊刘昊然打招呼。我仗着人多扑到他身上，而他笑眯眯地搂紧我的腰，问我最近怎么样。他说，都好久没和哥哥联系了。张一山对我太好了，他维护我，支持我，对我的秘密保持沉默。虽然不知道这样是不是正确的，于我来说和他相处仍是甘之如饴。我松开手让自己站稳，他继续环着我，陪我慢慢走路，跟我说些近来发生在他周围的趣事。我今晚听了太多话，现在很不专心，但是我又不想开口讲话，还很需要有人这样陪我，于是我装作认真的样子时不时看看他，时不时看看地。

我看到那些闪亮的、曾经挂在许多光彩人物身上拍照的彩片这时候被人们踩在脚下，有点像大年初一的早晨楼下会出现的一层厚厚炮皮；冬天我能闻到火药的味道，那让我感到安全而快乐，但现在我却闻不到大家都能闻到的，无声战场上的味道。

我给自己补充想象：大概是骑士身着铠甲，顶着烈日在大路上狂奔，方向向着一派平静的山谷，就像是一个俘虏被逼着地杀死他的同伴一样，被迫赶去打破家园最后的和平。是了，就是这样，如果和平世界里的暗战也有味道，那大概就是现在会场上的味道，混合着有皮革，干红，猛禽，罕见草木和钢铁混合的气息；死亡和轻蔑，试探和博弈，全都是坚硬的味道。

我先一步回到把更衣室换衣服，等到刘昊然和吴磊回来的时候我刚整理完。我踌躇了一下，还是把空间留给他们，自己出来窝在大厅沙发上等人。换了个姿势发了会儿呆后我看到那位Alpha独自一人出现了。他看到了沙发上的我，眼睛下垂得厉害；我祈祷了，但是没有起作用，他还是向我走过来。我只能站起身，徒劳地扯扯衣服，摆出一个疲倦的微笑欢迎刘昊然。

吴磊呢？我问他。

马上出来。我和他一起走，要不要送送你？他说完了觉得有些鲁莽，又加了一句，有人接你吗？语气我听过，十五年前我幼儿园老师也这样和我说话。我拒绝他，“不用了，我朋友接我。”

对话到此就应该结束了。我头脑里的温情警报器闪着黄光从容地提醒我，他的关怀与我们分手时约定好的限度相比已经在过量边缘徘徊，好在这时候吴磊出来了。他很惊讶地看到我仍未离开，走过来刚想重复刘昊然和我的对话时被刘昊然拦住复述了一番，我站在刘昊然身后努力摆出轻松的表情来加深他对刘昊然所说的话的信任。他听了以后遗憾地叹了口气。他的颧骨在大灯下显出一块阴影，那样子有点像留着红色卷发的Lara Jean Chorostecki，美得令人叹息。他们两个又让我几句，见我仍然拒绝才打了招呼离开。我看着他们一边穿外套一边走路，头都没回。我就又在胡思乱想，他们会不会都是这样的人？亲吻最后一次就掉了笑，说了再见就不回头？我并不觉得这是薄情的，相反的，冷静与克制是新时代的迷人资本。不是吗？

我目送他们离开，在他们等待旋转门的时候易烊千玺刚好从里面走出来。他们看到彼此的一瞬间状态令我不解，因为他们的表现相熟却又刻意克制：吴磊使劲拍了一下易烊千玺的胳膊，然后就被刘昊然拦住了。他们三个之间突然出现了一个非常怪异的停顿，仿佛在那十分之一秒的时间里他们周围的空间被抽成真空来定格他们的动作，我并不清楚他们是在读眼神还是在读气味。接着他们交流了几句，我猜都是有关我的，因为他们都往我这里看了一眼，然后我看到吴磊向易烊千玺点了点头，同时刘昊然向我远远地挥了挥手，他那样子很快乐，就像是我主动提出分开的那几天。易烊千玺向我走来，他的长相和那二位神仙眷侣相比丝毫不差，甚至因为摇摆于成熟和青涩之间而更令人心动。我看着他，脑海里不知怎么就想起了罗密欧的台词。

“我从前的恋爱似假非真，今晚才遇见绝世的佳人。”

我坐在副驾驶上给经纪人打电话汇报，说我回易烊千玺家了，他嘱咐我好好休息后就挂了电话。我才看两分钟手机它就关机了，还好到这里距离易烊千玺家不算远，于是我把手机揣进兜里，琢磨怎样打破沉默。

“吴磊是什么味道？”我问出来一个我大概知道答案的问题。刘昊然和我讲过，说吴磊的味道像是金桔和蜂蜜，甜但是不冲，温温和和将人裹住，还散发着青春的酸涩和清香，当时我是信的。我面前的Alpha仍在沉默，不过我可以看出他在不紧不慢地思考最精确的形容词。我歪在车座上无事可做，开始第很多次地想象他的味道。我知道王源是河水和野芦苇的气味，我觉得很适合他；我也听过易烊千玺向我描述自己的味道，他说有点像冬日松树和烟火。但是我仍然会想起和他合作过的一位Omega女演员所描述的，“他闻起来就是强大的味道，几乎等同于至高无上的权利和地位。”，轻易赢得现场一阵尖叫。那位女演员又美演戏又非常好，我觉得和他般配得不得了。如果有她说的这些元素的话，或许他还真不是冬天里的人间味道，但是每次到了冬天我依然会深吸一口气，告诉自己这就是易烊千玺的味道。因为我闻不到，他可能是任何味道，但是我只拥有这一个他罢了。

易烊千玺开口，声音又清又懒：“大概是水果吧，又酸又甜那种。”答案大差不差，我没再追问，而是继续看着他开车的手发呆。易烊千玺开车有个习惯，他喜欢时不时敲一下方向盘。我数他敲击的次数，好像被催眠了一样，在他敲第十四次的时候无意识地问：“今天晚上做吗？”

他没拒绝，只说王源已经到他家里等我们回去了，家里今晚大概不止我们两个人。我倒是有点惊讶，昨天我才单独见了王源，没想到今天又要见面。我问易烊千玺他知不知道王源要干什么，他说，聚会而已。我知道问不出来什么，于是耸耸肩膀，转头降下一截车窗，把头浸在干冷的北风里，感受北京冬天的气息。窗外没有星光的深紫色夜空很美，路旁落光叶子的树在风里摇动枝丫，暗熟而真实——真实到显得灰败。

易烊千玺的声音被风压着往我耳朵里钻，显得虚假而遥远：“你今天想做了吗？”

我说：“还好。”

他说：“你喝酒了……？想做就做吧，我无所谓。”

但我确实不太乐意。

我一直避免在王源面前和别人表现出不正当的亲密关系，尽管这在他全部知情的情况下难免有些多余，但我仍然坚持。和王源相比，那样还是过于肮脏了。对我来说，王源是不一样的。我总觉得他会永远天真地活在青年时代不成长，永远笑语晏晏。他几乎是我唯一的柔情幻想，我无法去打破。尽管易烊千玺已经对我这样的自私想法表示过不耐烦了，就如此刻。

长久的沉默。易烊千玺知道我的沉默意味着不赞成。他表情没什么变化，车里气味浓度却剧增，就算我闻不见，也感觉到了小空间里爆发的的冲击感。我们又沉默下来，但我并不为此感到遗憾或尴尬；我只觉得危险，对于我们两个人来说，此时此刻。易烊千玺一直觉得我是那种心口不一的人，尤其是对王源，所以对我时有不满。如果他知道我对王源同样的掏心掏肺，会不会改变对我的看法？我想，但不管怎样，我是不在乎的。

到了家门口是王源开的门。他依然是我昨天见到的样子，穿着白色开司米高领毛衣，脸上挂着亮亮绒绒的笑，亲昵得不行。他带来了乳酪苹果和许多红提，满满当当装了两个大保鲜盒，“我怕你们饿，但是这么晚了也不知道你们想吃什么，干脆弄了些水果垫垫，”，他毫不掩饰自己的贴心，眼睛亮亮地讲，“明天早上我们出去吃很丰盛的早饭！爆炸油腻！”。

这就是了。王源比爱情要珍贵一万倍，我相信易烊千玺和我一样，为了保留此时此刻甘愿付出自己的一切。我忍不住回头看了一眼易烊千玺，他也正温柔地笑着看王源。世界不值得，王源也值得，他就是这样的存在；他一出现，命运就峰回路转，世界就春暖花开。

我可以很确定地说，我和易烊千玺之间并不是只有沉默和性爱，就如此刻。我们心情很好，也会在参加活动后的夜晚在家里很普通凑在一起躺着打游戏。准确地说，我和王源玩绝地求生他玩王者。王源什么都会玩，但我不会玩王者，他就陪着我玩另一个。我不玩王者是因为我弄不清里面花哨的装备和需要被快速选择的技能，但是最主要的还是我讨厌跟着游戏角色移动的血条，它让我总是要在意生命的流逝，即使那不是我的。

我们也会聊天，随便聊日常。他会很乖地坐在紫色的天鹅绒椅子里，像个高中生一样柔和地看着我笑；他也会走神，眼睛直勾勾地看向前方，把手压在屁股下面摊平，不稳当地坐着，摇摇晃晃，一副老派的青春模样。王源盘腿坐在床上而我趴着，他的腿贴着我的肩膀，给我带来一丝丝温暖的醉意。我又拿起一片奶酪塞进嘴里听他们说话，但当易烊千玺开始冲我要苹果时，我感觉到微微不妥：我和他的关系很微妙，虽然很亲密但是并不亲近，因此我总觉得我们不应该把自己如此私密的方面给对方看；这样说很奇怪，毕竟我们已经上了很多次床，里里外外能看的都看了。可是对于我们来说，私密并不单指外在，更是指真正属于自我的思想或者反应，那应是无人知晓的秘密，最起码也是我们彼此不适合深入了解的往事。

刚入凌晨，易烊千玺就开始打哈欠，乖宝宝规规矩矩给手机充上电去洗漱了。过了一会儿他穿着睡衣跑回客厅告诉我和王源早点睡。我和王源玩完了最后一盘游戏进客房洗漱，不意外地看到他已经帮我们铺好了床。从小到大我和王源都是一起，搞得好像我们是恶意孤立易烊千玺似的。其实每个人最后都会发现孤独很珍贵，都想自己一个人，但他很聪明，懂得率先退出不仅能获得足量自由，赚得无数心疼，还能给我们带来同等数量的怨怼。我是不怪他，至少还有王源陪我；但王源怎么想，我就不知道了。他会觉得有我陪他，日子也同样难捱吗？

我们清洗完毕后躺进那床巨软的被子里时才想起来没关灯，于是我又钻出被子颠颠跑去把灯关了。等我踮脚跑过来倒回床上的时候，刚好看到王源侧身向我的方向，头发乱乱的，脸陷在枕头里，好乖巧地看着我。我心生喜爱，给他掖掖被子自己才重新钻进去。

我们脸对脸，像回到了十三岁，两个人嘿嘿嘿嘿地傻笑了一会儿。过了一会儿他说：“刚才那局要不是因为我没压好枪你就不会被瞄了。”

我想了想觉得还是有点悬：“我当时定在那儿没动都，要是我我也瞄我这个傻逼。他肯定还觉得自己杀了个人机。”

两个人嘻嘻嘻嘻又笑了好久，过了一会儿房间里重新安静下来。我们两个肩并肩平躺着，眼睛都瞪着天花板。我在仔细听周围除了我身边这个Alpha的呼吸声外还有没有别的动静，不知道王源在想什么。我感觉他动了动，接着问我：“要不要看电影？”

我气定神闲地盯着天花板说：“你明天早上要早起吃早饭，现在又要熬夜看电影，这不行的年轻人，你想要的太多了。”

他低低地笑出来，声音像初春时刚刚解冻的河水一样丰富，里面包含无尽生机。我翘起嘴角静默两秒，突然想到要问他：“你见过吴磊吗？”他回忆一下，给了我肯定的答案。我攥了攥被子下的手，继续问他：“那你能不能跟我说说他是什么味啊？”

王源呼吸都变轻了。他迟疑着，真的回到了十三岁，声音稚嫩而颤抖：“我记不清了……”我仍盯着天花板，适应黑暗的眼睛还可以用余光看到他模糊的身体轮廓。我尽量用自己最温柔的声音说：“简单说说就行。”

他可能实在熬不住自己内心的疑惑：“这个问题和刘昊然有关吗？”

我感觉非常好笑。一对交往三个月后发觉彼此并不相爱的Alpha和Beta分手了，之后Alpha又交往了一个他爱的Omega，这大概是人类发展史上最和谐最有利最天经地义的结果，为什么大家都把这件事当做一个禁忌来试探我呢？

“我以为你喜欢刘昊然，然后和他分手你会很难过，会怪自己。”

“王源。”

我转过身，就着小区路灯透过窗帘的微光望着他。他的眼睛闪闪，眉毛耷拉着，满脸都是迅速成熟起来的温柔和担忧。我没有原则地软弱，从被子里抽出手来摸他的微微发潮的头发。

“刘昊然很好，他和吴磊也很好，我今天看到了他们但我一点都不羡慕，因为千玺去接我了。”

他表情一点没变，依然是那么担忧，我知道麻烦了。他不相信我。

不是我不信你，他说。他的声音在黑暗中压得不能再低，几乎是气声了，每个字在唇齿间迟缓缠绵，暖热了，含糊缱绻地落在我脑子里，组合成一个一个我无法理解的难题。

“可我觉得，你根本不喜欢他。他们两个对你来说是不是一样的？”

不是，我说。回答得特别快。他们对于我确实是不同的，一个是我可有可无的朋友，一个是和我彼此扶持的队友，也是因为如此的不同，我现在更害怕走错哪怕一步路。王源叹了口气。他也转过身子，恢复了最开始的仰躺姿势。他好像一直在思考着什么，一直没有和我互道晚安。我提着劲，留着一丝心神注意他会不会有别的话要和我说，但是很快也昏昏沉沉，一只脚都踏入黑甜乡。

王源这才开口，声音轻得像梦呓：“你不该和他上床的。”

当你所珍视的人诘难你，你会有一种看到世界缩影的幻觉，感觉生命不过如此，未知才是安全，才是活命的手段。这问题如果不是王源说出来的，我就会以为那人是在羞辱我。我从掌管睡眠的魔鬼手里夺回一点理智回答他，快睡吧。我第一次拒绝王源的回复，放任自己直接陷入了昏迷一般的沉睡，一睁眼天都亮了。

我身边没有王源，客厅传来他和易烊千玺玩游戏的声音，说的都是我听不懂的话，两个人就像一下回到了十三岁，吵吵闹闹，兴奋稠得稀释不开。我起床，洗漱的时候王源玩完一局跑进来叫我起床。我站在洗手间里刷牙，从掩了一半的门里看他跳上床拍我躺的那边鼓起来的被子，嘴里还叫我的名字。我撑着洗手池吐掉一口牙膏沫，喊王源让他们先出去吃早饭，结果他躺在床上大叫，我们都买了早餐回来，就等你起床了。我说，那你们先去吃，不要再等了，我马上过去。他听了就像一只小百灵鸟一样，扑扑腾腾撞出房间飞去餐厅。我洗脸的时候听到他喊，终于可以吃饭了！

等我洗漱完毕，我感觉已经到了傍晚，可是出门却看到坐在凳子上用脚摩擦着地板晃腿的两个男孩在吃焦圈，他们背后的大太阳告诉我，要是你还在做梦你就回去再睡会儿吧。别撑着了。

我坐下加入他们，边吃边听他们两个聊今年的几部好电影。听他们聊天时间过得总是很快，我吃好了后我们一起站起来收拾餐盘，王源突然抬头问我：“一起去和刘昊然和吴磊吃顿饭？”

“什么？”我没听懂他这句话。我以为他在暗喻什么，但是又太过明显。

“我说，咱们三个去和吴磊刘昊然吃顿饭！早上千玺和他们约好了的。”王源努力摆出暖洋洋的表情，可是他毕竟是太年轻了，而我也是。他太慌张了，不知道怎样才能从风暴中心全身而退，但他又不能退，因为易烊千玺从厨房里出来，手撑在椅背上直视着我，重复了一遍王源带给我的消息。我没想好说什么，王源却举着他的小细胳膊，庄重地端起盘子，踢踏着拖鞋疾步走进厨房开水洗碗。

我脑子里乱极了，不知道说什么。易烊千玺为什么要这样做？为什么我要去见他们？他知道我和刘昊然的关系，他知道吴磊和刘昊然的关系，可是这是为什么？他要去证明什么？他在想什么？爱情是需要被证明的吗？这样的爱情会不会过于廉价？我想，我以为我们之间还算是普通爱情？普通满足，普通幸福，没有任何高尚可言，提出来就濒临破碎，闭上嘴还能苟延残喘。

于是我咬紧牙关，告诉自己不可以妥协。易烊千玺依然保持他冷静的模样，告诉我，他很希望我可以和他们一起去。都答应人家了，关系还这么敏感，如果拒绝难免惹得一身嫌。我知道，但我顾不得太多。我不能继续淡定，我必须为自己而战，如果这是易烊千玺要的爱情，那我承认我不爱他，我对他的感情全不是爱，我只能遗憾退出：我可以给他一切他想要的，但前提是我必须有。

易烊千玺垂下眼睛，再抬头就带着那种夸张的遗憾：“为什么不去呢？”

“吴磊约咱们出去吃顿饭而已，你和他还是一个学校的，多聊聊天不好呀？”

我结结实实地震惊在他面前。

饭是吴磊约的。吴磊说，你们三个，一起，去吃饭。在我的梦里易烊千玺任性地犯下滔天大罪，但现实并不是他自愿给感情降价，而是我梦还没醒。我自以为我每时每秒都在抗争，实际上我每时每秒都在败退。我的爱情像血液一样流动，像铁轨一样蜿蜒，像血液洒满铁轨一样不屈而愚蠢。

我不知道我是怎样送走他们两个的。王源仍要不舍地看着我，但是我亲手断了这条本来应该顺利的爱情之路。爱情之路，听起来非常做作，比我鲜血淋漓的内心还要更做作一些。可这都是现实，这最该死，现实总是像梦一样降临，我不确定向后倒是会醒来还是死去，可我死撑着最后的虚荣拒绝了易烊千玺的明示，最后从玻璃窗看他们走远的身影时还是忍不住要拉上窗帘。这是现实了，我已经感觉到了倾覆的危险，然而我仍没有醒来。

爱没有了意义，我便不要爱。失去价值的爱情不过是需要克服的坏习惯，不配拥有被怜惜的理由；唯一需要怜惜的应该是我又一次失去了爱人，但是现在我也不该被怜惜了。我非常想去我熟悉的地方躲起来，尽快忘记刚才发生的一切。最最绝望的是，我不可能真的和他们两个分开——彻底的一刀两断我做不到，今晚再见面，大家都装作什么都没有发生过，事情就要过去了。虽然很荒谬很无能，但是“大家都一样无能”这件事本身还是令我有种带有惊惶的欣慰，这也是我唯一能做到的了。

他们离开后，我便无事可做，坐着地铁到处转，浑浑噩噩竟回到我的学校。周三下午大家几乎都有课，校园里只有个别男生在打篮球。我绕着篮球场慢慢地走，还没走到剧场就远远看见一群女孩子去储藏室拿网球。她们上体育课也化着浓浓的妆，有的甚至还穿着裙子，在北京渐冷的天气里显出偏执的壮烈。我折到相反的路上，走过美术学院右转。这里没有人，我停下来看了看色彩鲜艳的小楼，又一次右转。科技园楼下有几个人凑在一起聊天，中英文交杂，语速极快，我大概听到了“剧本”“教育意义”几个中文词汇，但是仍不知道他们在说什么。单单走过这楼，熟悉的窒息感就把我淹没了。女孩子们捏着几张写满台词的纸，敞着怀穿学院出品的长款羽绒服，从图书馆一路小跑回表演学院楼。周围的人说话声音低低的，篮球场上篮球一下一下砸向地面发出沉闷声响，除此之外再无其他欢呼呐喊。整个校园疏远而诡异。我扣上卫衣的帽子，低头寻着女生宿舍附近的超市里散发的烤地瓜的香味，从东边送快递的小门钻了出去。等到我走出校园的时候才发现脸上有流过泪的痕迹。我伸手擦擦脸，企图调整好自己心态，找到我不知丢在哪里的冷静。

学校东门外的区域我完全陌生。左右方向里我随便选了前者一直走，见到岔路就再向左拐。小路非常普通，人也很少，偶尔有一个人两个人走过也都是沉默着的，没有人能认出我。我在这时感受到了短暂的超脱，熟悉的焦虑一拥而上。北京的冬天和重庆一点都不一样：她更博大，充满希望和尘埃落定的成熟。我身上穿的卫衣和外套有些宽，我只能抓住胳膊把自己抱住，裹紧衣服，让风不要顺进来吹我的肚子。我又左拐了一次，路过小区门口时看到一个背着粉色书包的小女孩拿着一本画册向自己的妈妈兴高采烈地介绍着；她们牵着手，走进了小区。我骤然感到了一阵尖锐的失望，思维下坠着发现，我又是孤单一人了。

我上小学后读到的第一首诗是Walt Whitman的《啊，船长！我的船长！》，我仍记得那时我声情并茂地当着全班同学的面将它朗诵了。所有人都看着我，羡慕我，而我暗暗得意，认为自己已经得到了自己想要的一切。“港口在望，我听到钟声在响。”，从来没人告诉过我美好的预言都是苦难生活的前兆，我也从来不记得这句话后面是“我却轻移悲伤的步履，在甲板上，那里躺着我的船长，他已倒下，已死去，已冷却。”。

我知道我一直是孤单的一人，其他每个人也都是孤单的一人，但是此时此刻，在这充满平凡幸福感的场景下，我的孤单才是真实的。我以为会为爱牺牲自我，可是我刚刚才凭着一己之见误解了易烊千玺；我拒绝了一件自己不想做但本可以做得完美的事；我本以为我爱易烊千玺，但是我不知道这到底是真还是假。

判断自我情感的过程很简单。我们看一些人，有时候会觉得他们很般配，继而根据细微末节推论他们是否已经结合，中间不乏许多主观臆断的猜测；但真正的爱情只消一眼就能看透，那种情感可以碾压一切道理，它像子弹一样打穿所有世俗规律，向全世界每个经历它的人传递明确的信息：要么属于我，要么失去我。

我站在战场上一动不动，一整梭子弹一颗不落，全部错过了我。

我在外面放空脑袋晃悠了一天，傍晚才回去，走到楼下看到客厅灯亮着，知道他们已经回家了，但是并没有打电话给我。我挑兵挑将，选了爬楼梯上去，一层一层地喊亮照明灯。易烊千玺大概是听到了动静，我在楼梯口扶着膝盖喘气，刚走上前准备敲门，他就打开了门站在那儿，也不说话，就看着我。我强迫自己挺直背来面对他。他穿着毛茸茸的动物拖鞋和黑色高领毛衣，下颌放松，眼神关怀。我感觉他已经变成了一个男人，而我还是那个忍不住哭闹的男孩，我想和自己不忿儿，可那句台词不合时宜地又出现在我的脑海。

“我从前的恋爱似假非真，今晚才遇见绝世的佳人。”

他开口，声音又清又懒：“快进来吧。”

客厅里的灯光很温柔，诱惑着我屈服。这个世确实如此，所以它的缩影又俗又暖。我的抗拒是真的，我的留恋也是真的，我在这人生不起眼的小阶段里踌躇着又想掉泪，几乎要送出自己所有的感情。我想起早晨他们离开，易烊千玺连一个回头也没有给我。我一个人看着他们两个的背影离我远去，脑海里只剩一句Raymond Thornton Chandler的话。我顶着北京清晨燃烧的太阳，感觉自己摇摇欲坠，付出真情一秒就被罚去死亡。他说的真对啊，我每次和他们告别，感觉自己就死去一点点。

我撑起一个微笑走进去，易烊千玺把一只手搭在我肩膀上，探过身用另一只手去关门，他的重量有部分压在我身上。那一刻，我似乎看到了易烊千玺的某些苦楚和难耐。每个人的思维中都有更深远的不同方向，我能看透的很有限，但是和之前漫长的相处做比较，这一眼都多很多。

后来我慢慢明白，对于我们来说，爱不是浪漫，不是长久，也不是全然依靠；爱是成长，是煎熬，是棘手的冬天。我对夏天又爱又恨，但是现在都说过了再见，因为过去了就是过去了，回不来不是在开玩笑。后来我仍然会去幻想那个夏天，因为易烊千玺接过了我递给他的第一个吻。那个吻又湿又软，我脑子里像是一整颗色情星球爆炸过后色彩突破藩篱，杂念横行漂浮却无法影响我，因为我再也没有那么专心地抱着他，他也不再拥有所有我能闻到的味道，象征一切又似乎代表无物地属于我，令我无比心动，却与我毫不登对。

 

后记：  
再后来，吴磊和刘昊然和过去一样经常在新闻上看到穿着各式正装的王俊凯，永远拥有黑色的头发和高傲的深情——就像他那年在米兰踩红毯，头上还带了金皇冠——几乎是在发光；他们偶尔会约着易烊千玺出去聚会，易烊千玺只要有时间就会到，有时候他还会叫上王源。吴磊很喜欢王源，因为王源性格宽容，非常好相处。他有一次忍不住问王源，说你们三个，明明你和千玺性格里相同的地方更多，可为什么当初你会和王俊凯走得那么近呢？

大厅尽头的喷泉粼粼发光，金色的浮雕狮头像暂停播放的米高梅标志动画。大提琴手拉着也不知道是谁的小步舞曲，喜气洋洋好似今日婚礼在即。他们沉默着，周围人聊天声音低低的，撞上黑色的大理石也弹不回来，牙齿咬断炸洋葱圈的声音都比它们大。刘昊然把手放在吴磊背上抚摸两下，算不上是警告，爱人之间的举动只能称作提醒。易烊千玺并没有过度反应。他仍享用着自己那份午餐，只是在咀嚼的时候抬头看王源，那样子好像他已经知道答案，但是又想看王源会怎样说似的。很明显，王源和易烊千玺想到了一起去：他也抬眼看易烊千玺。在那样一个短暂的瞬间，吴磊和刘昊然都感觉到他们之间有一种悲伤而昏沉的默契，那种默契太过强大成熟，以至于两个相爱的人都会为此震惊。他们后来想，这大概就是那三个迥异的人为什么能走到巅峰的原因。他们是真正的同伴，是无人可拆分的整体；他们共同守住了惊天的秘密，永不妥协，就像是同步的传承，任何外界的压力都只能让他们更坚定。没人能真的拆散他们——他们自己也不能。

王源没有沉默很久，但是他也没有说出让吴磊和刘昊然满意的答案。他的脸上带着一种悲伤的期待：“小凯很好，很值得，就是有点偏执了。其实大家都有点偏执，但是他就，更坚持一点吧。”

他当时的语气轻轻松松，就像是在抚摸一只肥胖的懒猫，但是他们都闻到了，这个Alpha散发出的冰冻河水和枯黄芦苇的味道。窗外北风略过橘色阳光，冲向遥远的山谷，假装和时间同归于尽了。

他们的依然聚会，王源逐渐地不再缺席。聚会时气氛融洽。他们没有再讨论过王俊凯，尽管可能前一天他们才和王俊凯相遇，并且王俊凯还遥远地冲吴磊或刘昊然点头，另外拥抱易烊千玺和王源，给他们很多额外的笑容。他们不再讨论王源和王俊凯依旧频繁的交往，也不再讨论易烊千玺和王俊凯依旧亲密的接触。他们四个在一起总是特别快乐。吴磊有时候会觉得他们四个或许更合适，接着他就会想到那天的王源和他所散发出的信息素的味道。还好王俊凯闻不到，吴磊想，不然他们会紧密到使彼此窒息——不过那又会是怎样的无法渗入啊。

吴磊一直不清楚易关于他所认识的王俊凯，也王俊凯内心最深刻的自卑和恐惧。吴磊难以想象王俊凯到底失去了什么才会变成他实际的样子。他赢得过无数荣誉，得到无数次第一；他拥有那么多的宠爱和赞美，就像是被上帝派向于世接受赐福的天使；为什么他这样几近完美的人竟会对自己如此失望？吴磊也去问刘昊然，企图寻找更合理的答案。但是刘昊然仅仅只是回忆了一小下，然后向吴磊建议去“问问易烊千玺”，吴磊就把问题抛给易烊千玺。易烊千玺一直没有回复他，他就把问题放于脑后，直到第二天他和刘昊然两个人吃晚餐时，他才收到来自易烊千玺的回复。吴磊看完了长长的一段话，沉默着拍拍刘昊然，拉住他的胳膊把这段话给他看：

“王俊凯可以分三层看。第一层的甜美太过浅薄，只有爱他发狂的粉丝会感兴趣，我们可以略过不说：第二层的孤僻是他无法掩饰的面目，他绞尽脑汁变完美，为了高人一等不惜伤害他人甚至他自己；但是如果你真的了解他，你会发现他还有深埋的第三层，那是具有悲苦意味的善良。他是一个好男孩，但是他的野心太大了，大到盖过了他温暖和黑暗的一切方面，以至于人们只能看到他浮动的欲望；于是人们抓住他的欲望警示他，却不知道他内里如此无辜脆弱，反而让所有指责他的人都显得无情。他是个好男孩，然而好像没人发现或者珍惜。我想了很久也没真正想明白这究竟是为什么；他自己总觉得是他不值得，但如果非要我说，他可能是误会了爱的深度吧。

“他以为寻找到另一个自己并彼此相爱才是他停止的理由，但是我们都知道，每个人都无法找到另一个与自己完美切合的灵魂，更何况他那么特别优秀，这就是痴人说梦罢了。可是他却当真了。所以，他无法停止和自己斗争的原因是他是对这个世界太失望了，却又不甘心离去——这对他等同于投降了。于是他不屈命运，永不止息。这是个轮回，王俊凯如今因它而活，我也敢说他会因它而败。没人能改变这一切，因为这一切才造就了王俊凯。”

 

 

End


End file.
